Control drives of this type are known per se U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,441. One example of the use of such a control drive is to adjust the stroke position for each top tool and bottom tool to be used. The adjustment is effected at a time other than the normal service, for example, during standstill of the blanking press at bottom dead-center. After the adjustment has been performed, the ram is clamped with respect to the driving rod. The blanking press can now be put into service.
It has been found that in such blanking presses the immersion depth of a top tool into an associated bottom tool increases with increasing working speed--i.e., higher stroke frequency. In the case of very high speed blanking presses running at for example more than 600 strokes/min., this phenomenon leads to increased tool wear. Due to the increasing use of complicated and expensive hard metal tools in the blanking presses previously described, this results in very high costs for the replacement of the fast wearing tools, more particularly for the production outlay incurred.